


The Last Meal

by ShadowInEden (EffingEden)



Series: AB;VH Drabbles [1]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/ShadowInEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien wakes hungry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gwen).



He woke suddenly – something was wrong. He remembered… screaming, pain, blood. He sat up, looking around. He was alone; inside a room with stonewalls, a long table in the centre.

He stood, almost falling. Had he been ill?

A woman stood by the table. Had she been there before? She smiled, and spoke. It wasn’t Nordic, but she gestured to the food-laden table. He went eagerly, gorging on salmon – but he dropped it moments later, his stomach cramping painfully. The woman laughed.

He turned to slap her – but what he saw wasn’t the woman, but a rotted corpse. He screamed.


End file.
